


[水蓝24h]反转时差

by Vocogogogo



Category: LPL - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocogogogo/pseuds/Vocogogogo
Relationships: Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo
Kudos: 23





	[水蓝24h]反转时差

一

喻文波这两天调时差调得整个人都快崩溃了，生物钟乱成一锅粥，有时候就算是在床上躺着也是翻来覆去睡不着，睡着了不到四个小时就醒过来，脑袋跟灌了铅一样沉，比没睡还难受。

吃了褪黑素情况稍微要好一些，中午睡的话能一觉到晚上才醒，起来顶着乱成鸡窝的头发下楼，两个黑眼圈像被谁打了一样。

本来就是出了名的起床气，刚下来就听到乐言那个铁憨憨扯着破锣嗓子唱歌，唯一听懂的只有一句“AYO，everybody在你头上暴扣”。真实的音浪暴扣，喻文波嘶了一声，太阳穴扯着后脑勺疼，开口就是新的一天，新的嘴臭。

“你特么能不能别jb叫了。”

睡不好浑身肌肉都酸疼，喻文波没力气，人往电竞椅上一躺就葛优瘫下去，刷着手机定外卖时往旁边看，忽然转过头冲着那个收敛了嗓门小声rap的憨憨问。

“蓝哥人呢？”

“他出去了啊，下午出去到现在都没回来。”

喻文波脸就更黑了。

蓝哥有个牛逼的技能，旁人谁都羡慕不来，他那生物钟跟自带了联网对时一样，脚粘到祖国大地就自动调整到东八时区，睡得比社畜都规律。你往外说，电竞选手能十一点钟睡早上六点醒，谁信？

喻文波自己都不信。

但他确实已经连续几天和蓝哥的作息完全错开了，两个人最多也就是晚上能在楼下打个照面，还没等喻文波脑子彻底清醒过来，蓝哥已经踢着拖鞋刷着牙，过来把电脑一关手机一揣，洗漱完毕回去睡觉。

...？

你睡尼玛呢，起来嗨。

王柳羿也就比喻文波的外卖晚了一步回来，顶着一身火锅味进门，还不自知得凑到饭桌前面往喻文波碗里看。

“你吃啥呢？”

“管你p事，你不是吃了回来的？”

说话真冲，估计才醒起床气还没过去，王柳羿努了努嘴自讨没趣得回了训练室，把外套往椅背上一放，开电脑开直播，三无主播又开始混时长。

好不容易艰难得混够了两个小时，感觉比打两天游戏都累，耳朵边还有时不时给你来个暴扣的憨憨，喻文波在的话两个人对着喊，音浪抵消宝蓝大不了两只耳朵一起聋，现在不一样，现在是只有一边魔音贯耳，从左脑咔嚓到右脑，对半切开。

别问宝蓝z为什么这么早去睡，他只是不想鼓膜受损神经衰弱。

其实不止是调整时差，王柳羿好像对于什么事情的调整能力都很强，他的性格就像是水一样，在无法改变环境的时候，就努力而顽强得去适应它。

这叫什么，生存之道。

喻文波估计已经回楼上了，王柳羿揣着手机去洗漱的时候看到桌子上他吃剩下的外卖还没收，就顺手盖上了扔到垃圾桶里，转过头却刚好撞上从电梯里出来的喻文波，估计他这会儿才算正儿八经清醒过来，下楼打游戏来了。

“晚安杰克~”

不是，又打个照面就晚安，晚安个锤子，以前没人叫能打到早上七点的是谁？喻文波心里那股子火蹭蹭就往上面冒，一张司马脸就跟着宝蓝屁股后面往洗漱间走。

“唉有什么事吗？”

“你晚上跟谁吃饭去了？”

“就...朋友啊。”

你哪来的那么多朋友，和朋友看电影，和朋友吃饭，狼人杀，和朋友去密室，特么什么事儿都跟朋友做，是不是以后干脆也去朋友家睡觉了。

喻文波往洗漱间的门边一靠，抱着肩看过来，本来觉没睡好脸色就臭，面无表情看人时那上挑的眼角跟刀子一样。

王柳羿刷个牙都觉得如芒在背，尴尬得一匹，赶紧漱完口擦干净嘴巴，往门外看了一眼没人过来，才凑上去给了醋坛子一个薄荷味的亲亲。

被冷水沾凉的下唇冰冰的，贴在喻文波的唇峰上湿漉漉，还没来得及捂热乎就想退回去，哪有这种撩完就跑的道理，喻文波伸手就把人扣在怀里，用虎牙恶狠狠得咬了一口那片冰凉饱满的下唇，再含住慢慢舔，直到那儿充血得肿烫起来，变成两个人之间灼热的呼吸，才慢腾腾分开。

“蓝哥...”

“我这两天倒时差在网上搜了一下，说是睡前适当运动有利于睡眠质量。”

宝蓝z被亲得迷迷糊糊，还是冒了满脑袋的问号...

精虫上脑就直说，找那么多借口做什么？

二

王柳羿从年初开始住单间之后，一个人就更不愿意收拾房间了，被子也不叠，床上玩偶和抱枕都占了一半，也亏得他瘦，整个人见缝插针得躺进去，软得像没有骨头一样。

已知宝蓝z是液体，猫也是液体，所以宝蓝z等于猫，没有毛病。

喻文波边在心里为自己的逻辑鼓掌，边把那些抱枕玩偶全堆到阳台上，给本来就不怎么宽的床铺腾出一片地方来，结果转头一看，王柳羿脸埋进墙角腿抱着被子，只露出一个圆滚滚的后脑勺都快睡着了，气得喻文波圈住腰就把人捞到怀里。

“你能不能行啊蓝哥？”

小辅助的眼镜被这么一撞歪到了旁边，像被吵醒了一样睁着朦胧湿漉的眼睛看过来，属实有点可怜，不过估计他也知道自己放假了老出去不带杰克，还算有点小小的良心不安，想补偿一下，手指便不安分得往自家ad的裆下掏，抬起头撅着嘴，凑过来软绵绵得撒娇。

“杰克哥...我早上六点过就起来了，一天没休息，你弄快一点好不好？”

本来看他这么主动喻文波火气都消得差不多了，一听这话又不乐意了。这算什么？哪有还没上床就求着对象快点结束的，男人不能说快你不知道？

喻文波这暴脾气，揪着宝蓝z命运的后领子就要把人从宽松的卫衣里剥出来，结果手上一急衣服挂住了那个洛的吊坠，小辅助雪白软糯的肚子露在空气中，头和手都还卡在卫衣里，两个人拔萝卜一样手忙脚乱弄了半天，宝蓝又急又气，直骂喻文波是个笨比。

等好不容易挣扎出来，王柳羿脸都闷得通红了，从额头到脖子起来一层薄薄的汗，偏偏那个吊坠还是冷冰冰的，掉下来砸在胸口凉得他下意识啊了一声，打着抖，背上都起了鸡皮疙瘩。

笨比喻文波寻思我这儿还没碰你呢，怎么就喘上了，这只能说明蓝哥比自己更急，他就是嘴硬而已。这么一想他便直接把人抱在怀里，手环过腰顺着脊骨就往下急哄哄得脱蓝哥裤子，终于把人剥干净了，白嫩的小辅助赤条条的抱着膝盖坐在床上，连眼镜也不知道扔去了哪儿，只有脖子上一条银色的吊坠，反着寒光的链子贴着白里透红的胸口，受凉了的两颗乳首可怜兮兮得挺在空气中...喻文波看得眼睛都发红了。

宝蓝被他那直勾勾的眼神看得实在犯臊，抱着肩膀偏过头把白嫩的胸口藏起来，两条腿并紧绞着夹住被子就往后坐，偏偏就不给他看了，喻文波心里不爽还又有些想笑，怪就只能怪他们俩实在是隔了太久没做，久到蓝哥就像第一次做那样锁骨和手肘都羞得泛红，明明这么熟悉的两个人，还有什么没见过的。

这时候喻文波反倒有些赖皮的耐心，抓着泥鳅一样往后跑的小辅助两只细白的脚腕，向两边分开就连人带被子拉到了面前，揽着腰圈在怀里不让走，嘴巴抵在自家小辅助的脖子间连蒙带骗得蛊惑着。

“这么久没碰过了，给爷摸一下吧...不给摸怎么快啊，你不想睡觉吗？”

热气钻进耳朵里，熏的宝蓝脑袋迷迷糊糊的，心想着脱光了本来就是要摸摸的啊，早摸完早睡觉，就乖乖得放开了被子，长手长脚缠到喻文波身上，揽着他的脖子自个儿把白皙的胸脯送了出来，乖得很，也傻的很，真的是世界第一好骗。

喻文波栽就栽在他这副样子上，活了十八年的狗ad很早就进入了社会，见识过太多的人心复杂和机关算尽，自己慢慢也变成蚌壳一样的性格，谁也不相信，谁也不怎么亲近。可偏偏就让他遇上这么个跟水母一样澄澈的男孩，一眼看过去恨不得把自己的经脉都坦荡荡铺展开，喜恶全写在脸上，直白又可爱。

他越是干净透明，就越是让喻文波不敢碰，生怕自己没轻没重的一爪子伸上去，把人拍了个稀碎。后来腹黑的狗ad还是逮住成年的机会，把人稀里糊涂拐到了床上，吃干抹净后心里又止不住觉得惶恐。

要是一个不留神这个不长脑子的小辅助再给别人骗走了，那他可怎么办呢？

三

每次做扩张的时候，王柳羿都像是小时候撅着屁股等待打针的小孩一样紧张，虽然说在某种意义上他确实是在等待“打针”，但冷冰冰的润滑剂挤到臀缝里，还是跟涂酒精一样让他整个人都绷紧，沿着脊梁起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

偏偏这一次喻文波还异乎寻常的耐心，拆了个套套在手指上，伸进臀缝抵在紧闭着的穴口前，每探进去一个指节都要停那么几秒钟等他适应，搞的王柳羿都快用下面的小嘴含出喻文波指节的形状来了，等得越久就越是慌张，拽着喻文波后腰的指甲都嵌进了肉里。

说好了要快点的，又欺负人...

好不容易两根手指探到底，开始沿着温热的肠壁抹润滑液，喻文波才低下头来亲他，薄薄的唇瓣贴在鼻梁和睫毛上细细密密得印过去，又轻又浅，像隔靴搔痒一样。宝蓝屁股里面痒，脸上也痒，被撩拨得情动又委屈，赌气得去追着喻文波的唇舌讨要实在的亲亲，却被狗ad一个抬头躲开，张口又说着不当人的话。

“刚才亲我的时候怎么没有这么热情？”

原来在这儿等着他呢，果然天蝎座切开都是黑的，记仇。可委屈的小辅助这时候也不敢闹，自己都赤条条坐在别人手指上了，真把人惹生气待会受罪的还是自己。世界第一聪明的宝蓝z乖乖把手往下松开了自己ad的裤带，伸到裤裆里去摸里面那根硬邦邦滚烫的物件，手指头刚碰到湿答答的顶端就被烫得掌心一抖，喻文波深吸一口气，抬起他的下巴唇贴唇就实实在在吻了个通透。

早这么乖不就好了，喻文波自己也憋得难受，脱了裤子下半身顶着跨往小辅助掌心里面撞，后面插在穴里的手指也不老实，不断往那颗隐秘而小巧的凸起上按，模拟着交合的方式抽插，转着圈玩得小辅助跟没有骨头了一样往下面坠，贴在他胸口喘粗气，眼睛都睁不开了。

“想要吗？”

怀里的人羞得两只耳朵尖通红，脸埋进胸口几不可见得点了点头，喻文波还是坏，抽出手指把那个湿答答的套扔地上，拿了一片新的塞到宝蓝手里，扯了几张纸巾慢条斯理擦手指，就等着宝蓝给自己戴。小辅助的手指头又细又白，捻着套往那根紫红的孽根上摸的时候都在发抖，像是被谁欺负了一样，这哪里算得上欺负呢？戴上套后面做的都是让小辅助舒服的事儿，他自己明明喜欢得不得了，以前两个人没分房的时候巴不得天天缠在自家的ad身上。

说到分房喻文波心口就堵气，像卡着鱼刺一样上下不得。他们两个之间不见天日，不可明说的恋情，不仅在基地内部受到了多方扰阻，连平常生活都不得不疏离避嫌，这种别扭委屈的关系让他的小水母磕磕绊绊得长大了许多，变得不再透明坦荡，顾虑良多，有了需要掩藏的东西。

喻文波心疼，却又无能为力，他们赖以生存在这片海水里，没有办法改变咸湿复杂的环境，只能改变相持徐行的彼此。

这种时候还能走神，小辅助有些不满得捏了一下狗ad沉甸甸的囊袋，两条腿缠在他的后腰，拿湿漉漉的臀缝去磨那根油亮肿胀的孽根，哼哼唧唧得小声催促着。喻文波缓过神来，管他那么多呢，只要小水母在他面前还是赤条坦荡，毫无遮掩的模样，外界再多的血雨腥风都与他们无关。

他圈住小辅助软绵绵的腰把人向上提起来，下面扶着自己硬得发疼的物件就破开了中间湿成一滩水的洞口，小辅助感受着那一点点肏进来的烙铁，大腿根都被烫软了，抖着腿往下坐，好久没尝过荤腥的甬道又紧又热，被撑得满满当当，跟着他喘息的频率含着喻文波的东西嗫嚅，一时间不知道是要推出来，还是贪着口想全绞吸进去。

可能是这几天没休息好，所有感觉的阈值都变高了，喻文波插得慢，磨着敏感点一寸寸塞进去，停得也慢，撞到底还不死心得把肠壁往小辅助肚子里压，吓得宝蓝一个劲儿往上面躲，被摁住腰又坐下来，肚子里面差点被捅了个对穿。神经迟钝的狗ad爽得也慢，来回几次磨得怀里的小辅助整个人又喘又哭，下面的小小辅助也立起来跟着他起伏的频率发抖，流出来的水儿抵着喻文波的小腹涂得到处都是，后面一顿乱吸，狗ad才慢慢进入状态，有了那么点爽到的意思。

等他正儿八经脑门都充了血，烧红了眼睛，觉得这么抱着做使不上力气，把小辅助放倒在床铺里捉住两条细白的腿向两边分开，像公狗一样压上去肏的时候，小辅助已经整个人都没了力气，只能张着嘴吐着舌尖儿喘气，眼泪口水糊在脸上，像被玩坏了的水囊袋，哭唧唧得拽住喻文波的手指头，委屈得不行:“你怎么还不射啊，我要死在这儿了...”

这才哪到哪儿呢，爷刚进入状态好吗？喻文波按住小辅助的大腿往下压，让那雪白的屁股都悬在了空中，下面直愣愣往深里捅，上半身趴下来嘴巴贴着小辅助羞得泛红的身子，去叼那条已经被体温暖热乎了的吊坠，含在嘴里用硬邦邦的凸起沿着小辅助娇嫩的胸口磨，羽毛的尖儿抵在挺立的乳首上像是要把那不知羞耻的红豆子再摁进皮肉里，弄得宝蓝又疼又痒，整个人像蛇一样扭着想躲开，又被把住腰根本动不了。

还真的是“狗”ad唉，臭弟弟以前只有猴急的份儿，一股子热血酣畅淋漓得爆发出来，可没这么折磨人又赖皮，果然人长一岁，花样翻倍。王柳羿被弄得实在是难受，整个人浑身没力气，两条腿夹紧了，可怜巴巴得求喻文波射给自己，叫杰克，波波，也叫哥哥和老公，怎么腻歪怎么叫，听得喻文波心口都软成了一滩水，蓝哥要我还能不给你吗，手把住小辅助的肩借着力，下面打桩一样顶，上面还把人往下压。

熟透了的两具身体闭上眼睛都知道该往哪儿捅，偏偏这一次喻文波学得坏，把蓝哥肏得乱喘的时候还低下头唇堵住唇不让他叫，缺了氧的小辅助下面一顿乱吸，脑子和屁股里都发了大水，绞得喻文波头皮发麻，两个人都被淹了个半死。小辅助闷在湿热的吻里眼睛前炸出一片白璨的烟火，稀里哗啦就射到了自己肚子上，不当人的狗ad这才松开嘴骂个句操，喘着粗气抽出来，摘了套又塞回去，滚烫的肉贴满了肉，跳动的阴茎照着软烂的肠壁发着狠肏了十几个来回，终于满当当射了出来，烫得小辅助濒死的幼猫一样，痉挛着夹紧腿蜷成一团。

四

一片狼藉中谁也不想起身收拾，喻文波那根东西还塞在后面，把满肚子的精水堵在里面，免得漏一床，小辅助已经连动动手指头的力气都没有了。他被玩得射到什么都射不出来，身体敏感得不行，喻文波从后面抱着他，把他的腿弯搂到胸前，手指头蘸着臀缝里的体液在他大腿上写字，一笔一划写得很慢，哄着骗着要宝蓝猜。

小辅助这哪儿猜的出来啊，他整个人魂都被肏散了一半，脑袋里空荡荡的什么都思考不了，只能闭着眼睛张嘴瞎说。

“写的...你的id吗？”

猜错了，喻文波就一巴掌拍在那肉乎乎的臀尖上，声音挺大，疼到是不疼，还是吓得小辅助后面的穴儿紧张得绞吸，喻文波啧了一声，还半硬的东西往里面顶到底，手指在那拍红了的掌印上又写了一遍。

他现在是最有精力的时间，还想着慢慢玩儿，宝蓝却已经到了该睡觉的点，他本来今天就起的早，还被折腾得厉害，整个人疲惫得闭上眼睛就能昏睡过去，只能一遍又一遍求喻文波放过他，别玩了，再玩要坏掉了。

狗ad用掌心把那写着“我的”的精水在小辅助的屁股上抹均匀，想着今天就放过他了，反正肚子里已经都是自己的标记，不差这么一个。发泄利索后浑身都舒坦了很多，几天没睡过好觉的脑子也头一次在晚上有了睡意，但这睡意就跟烟一样绕在脑袋旁，不算浓厚，好像吹口气就不见了。

所以喻文波还算清醒，抱着怀里的小辅助，嘴巴抵在汗湿的耳朵后面，有一搭没一搭得叫他的名字，其实也没什么要说的，就是想叫。

“蓝哥...宝蓝z，王柳羿...”

“你别叫了杰克...我好累啊...”

困得快昏死过去的小辅助两只眼睛都睁不开了，迷迷蒙蒙中被他说话的热气灌的耳朵痒，下意识里蹭着床单就想往外面躲，被圈着肩膀摁住动不了，有些委屈得拿胳膊肘顶了一下喻文波的小肚子。

感到被排斥的柴犬ad不高兴了，张嘴就往宝蓝的肩膀上咬了一口，虎牙磕到细瘦的肩骨上，疼得睡梦中小辅助哑着嗓子啊了一声，都带着雾气的哭腔。

“哼，一个人睡习惯了吧你。”

要不是爷下来找你，你是不是都快忘记这房子里还住过其他人了。软绵绵的小水母可以生活在各种环境里，哪怕身边缺失了什么也无所谓吧，反正他总是能很快习惯的。

这么一想，喻文波自己便觉得难受起来，他总算明白了这几天为什么老翻来覆去睡不着觉，就好像坐在一场没有终点，漫长而又颠簸的航班上，无论怎么困倦，心里都有着顾虑和迟疑，于是食不知味，夜不能寐。直到听见迷迷糊糊的王柳羿像说梦话一样，小声得嘀咕着。

“不习惯的...你不在就不习惯...”

这场飞行绕了一大圈才终于着陆，喻文波的脑子从错乱的时区回到当下，整个人从半上不下的空中终于脚踏在坚实的大地上，心里居然有了一种劫后余生的错觉。

哪那么夸张，他被自己这种想法吓了一跳，手环过蓝哥的腰把人再往怀里带了一下，胸膛贴满了脊背，两个人严丝合缝，心里的人明明就这样真实而饱满得存在于自己怀里，哪有那么多提心吊胆的事儿？

在这周身环绕的安全感中，喻文波终于感到了温水一样浸泡起来的睡意。他亲了亲肩上自己咬的那圈牙印，闷声闷气得刚想说晚安，就听见了蓝哥平缓而规律的呼吸声。

无论如何，都要赶紧调整自己跟上对方的时差啊，谁也不能扔下谁，两个契合着的齿轮离开彼此就没有任何意义了。

晚安。

END


End file.
